


Defense Against the Supernatural

by GardenGnome7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Boggart, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Gen, Hogwarts, I Don't Even Know, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Has Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenGnome7/pseuds/GardenGnome7
Summary: What happens when Sam and Dean teach at Hogwarts? They are a mystery to all the students, especially Harry, Ron, and Hermione.Set in season 8 of SPN, but Dean isn’t mad at Sam and Sam isn’t doing the Trials. Set in Order of the Phoenix for Harry Potter.Disclaimer: I own nothing, just writing with the characters
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m listening to Artic Monkeys rn. Also this is going to more Supernatural based with Sam whump, and protective Dean. Also Destiel is going to be developing, I don’t know what will happen with that. Also I don’t have a lot of experience with writing so constructive criticism is awesome.

Dumbledore sighed. If the he could not find and adequate teacher to fill the missing spot by the start of the term, a Ministry official would teach instead. Dumbledore loathed the very idea of a Ministry official teaching at Hogwarts. 

He was shook out of his thoughts as a tawny owl flew into his office with a letter attached to its foot. Dumbledore looked up and caught the letter with ease. He looked at the parchment sealed with wax. It was from an old friend, Don Stark, who has been living with his wife, Maggie in America for nearly 800 years. 

“Dear Albus, I have received word that you are looking for a new teacher for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Maggie and I had a run in with two hunters not that long ago, and they almost killed us, so we almost killed them. But after thinking it through we realized they might be a fit for the teaching position. Apparently they are quite infamous in the hunter community and they are known to be powerful and largely codependent. They will be quite unorthodox, and the Ministry will throw a fit, but if you cannot find anyone else I strongly recommend Sam and Dean Winchester.”

Dumbledore shut the letter and hummed in happiness and grabbed his wand to go meet the Winchesters.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Dean slammed the door shut of his beloved Impala, just as Sam returned with the key to their motel room. 

“Hey have you heard from Cas in a while?” Sam asked as he grabbed the bags out of the trunk. Dean shook his head “Nah, but I’m not worried he’ll show up sooner or later.”

They walked into the motel room and grimaced at the garish pink color everything was. Sam dumped their bags on to one of the twin beds as he got out his laptop. Dean went into the molding bathroom “Gah, even the damn towels are pink Sam.” Dean looked up and waited for Sams reply as heard a crash and Sam shouting “Who are you?” at the unknown intruder. Dean felt the panic rise as he got out his gun.

He kicked through the door of the bathroom only to find a startled Sam with his gun pointed at a man with a pointed hat, and long robes who was smiling. 

“Hello you two are Sam and Dean I presume? There is no need for weapons” Sam and Dean both remained stoic with their guns pointed at the strange man. 

“Who are you and what do you want?” Dean barked while moving closer to Sam. 

“I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. And I have come here to offer you a teaching position” he said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

“You want us to teach?” Dean said with a scoff. He didn’t like this at all. This man called Dumbledore, looking like a grandma’s couch threw up on him, wanted them to teach young witches and wizards. He cast a glance at Sam, who was not at all looking worried about their current situation, but instead thoughtful. 

Dumbledore broke the silence “,Yes I want you to teach. You would receive housing, three meals a day, along with other amenities.”

“What would we be teaching?” Sam tentatively asked as Dean looked at him in shock.

“Defense against the dark arts, or supernatural, which I believe you are quite well versed in both.” 

“Uh Dean can I talk to you for a second?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded and followed his brother into the ugly pink bathroom and shut the door. Before Dean had a chance to say anything Sam got straight to the point “Dean I think this would be really good for us. We could share our knowledge with them so they can protect themselves. We don’t have a big bad we are fighting right now Dean” Sam looked at him with pleading eyes. 

“Ok,” Dean conceded “But we are putting up angel and demon warding everywhere. I don’t want them finding us.”

“What about Cas?”

“He’s gonna come with us.” Dean stated “He can teach them about angels, and Enochian.”

“Dean, I know Enochian.” Sam said quietly.

Dean faltered, he had forgotten they only spoke Enochian in the Cage, with Lucifer and Michael being angels. “You can both help teach.” Dean recovered smoothly and clapped Sam on the shoulder, his way of letting Sam know he was there for him.

They exited the bathroom to find Dumbledore waiting patiently on a rose colored bed. “Uh Mr..” Dean trailed off, having forgotten the mans name. “Dumbledore.” Dumbledore said. “Yeah so we have accepted the position for teaching, but we have a few conditions.”

Dumbledore smiled and nodded for Dean to continue. “We have to angel and demon proof your school, my Baby is coming with us, and our friend Cas is coming too.”

“Of course, and you need your electronic devices I presume?”

“Yeah I need my laptop.” Sam said and Dean snorted, his brother ever the geek. “Yes that can be arranged,” Dumbledore said as he set a pair of scissors on the nightstand. 

“What the hell is that?” Dean asked.

“A portkey, grab ahold of it at 12 in the afternoon tomorrow, holding your belongings and you will be at Hogwarts.”

Dean stared at the pair of scissors, clearly the man was crazy. 

“No I am not crazy, Dean.” Dumbledore said with a small smile.

“Uh Dumbledore we can teach them all about our monsters, demons, and angels right?” Sam asked.

“Certainly.” Dumbledore said with a nod and looked at his watch, “Well it really is time for me to get going, the start of term is the first of September. And remember the portkey.” 

He disappeared with a pop. 

“Sammy this is a whole new level of weird.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Harry was grumbling in his small room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. No one would tell him anything, all the adults were talking in the kitchen, in hushed quite conversations. 

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when Fred and George a parted at the foot of his bed. “Quit fussing mate.” George said. “We got just the thing for you.” Fred said as George pulled out an ear attached to a string. 

Harry got up and stared at it. “Extendable Ears!” The twins exclaimed. “You can listen in on any conversation, without anyone ever knowing.” Fred said while George nodded.

“Neat.” Harry said as Ron and Hermione burst through the door, winded from walking up the flights of stairs. Hermione, hair bushy as ever looked at the Fred and George’s newest invention with apprehension, while Ron smiled a toothy grin. 

“Care to try it out?” George said. Harry and Ron nodded in unison, while Hermione looked worried. 

“Aw, don’t worry we won’t get in trouble, they will never even know we were listening.” Fred said as he started down the stairs with George. Hermione huffed and decided to follow them down the stairs, because she too was curious as to what they were taking about.

They all eagerly tiptoed down the stairs and slipped the Extendable Ear under the door and crowed around it. Mrs Weasley was talking to Sirius, and Lupin.

“Muggles?” Mrs Weasley blurted out. They could hear Sirius pacing back and forth on the kitchen tile. “Yes Molly, muggles.” 

“Dumbledore trusts them, and believes they would make a good fit for the teaching position.” Lupin said.

Mrs Weasley sat down with a scrape of the chair. 

“Dammit Remus, they have been known to hunt your kind.” Sirius shouted.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione spared each other a quick glance before returning to listening trough the Ear. 

“Yes I am aware Sirius, but from what I have heard other hunters are far worse and only see the world in black and white. The Winchesters see a large grey area, and they do not kill everything just because it isn’t human.”

“As much as I hate to say this, but Regulus mentioned to me a while ago before he died that, the younger one was supposed to lead a demon army.” Sirius said to Mrs Weasley and Lupin.

“Those are just rumors, and if there even was a demon army, we would’ve known if he had led it.” Molly said with reason. “What are their names again Remus?” Mrs Weasley asked. “Sam and Dean I believe, and Dumbledore hired them, so they must be adequate teachers.”

Sirius snickered “Snape’s going to throw a fit, another year where he didn’t get the defense against the dark arts position, and Muggles are teaching hit.” He collapsed into laughter as Remus said with a small smile “Thank you for having me Molly but I should get back home.” 

“Anytime dear.” Mrs Weasley replied as she stood up. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione scrambled back up the stairs as Fred and George apparated back to their rooms with a pop. Once safely back in their room Fred and George popped in to see Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

“Right chaps, do what you want with that information.” Fred said. “Here you go mate.” George said as he tossed an Extendable Ear to the group. “Free of charge.” Fred said with a devilish grin that matched George’s and disappeared.

“Bloody hell.” Ron said “Muggles teaching at Hogwarts?” Harry looked at him and Hermione “It’s going to be an interesting year.” 

Hermione furrowed her brow in thought, rolling the names of the teachers around in her head. As Ron stuffed the Ear into his trunk. And Harry set his glasses on the nightstand. They all clambered into their beds, all struck with the information they had illicitly heard. And as Ron and Hermione’s breathing eased out Harry’s did too, and they didn’t notice Mrs Weasley opening the bedroom door to check up on them.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Sam had went out to grab dinner at a local diner they had saw on the way to the motel, remembering to get pie.

Once Dean was alone he hesitated for a moment and stared at his hands.

“Hey man I know it’a been a few days since we talked and I know you are probably busy and all, but uh me and Sammy are teaching at this school in England, and we want you to come with us. It’s uh called Hogwarts. So term starts next week and I’m pretty exited, but if I ever told Sammy that he would never let me hear the end of it. So if you can’t be here tomorrow be there September first, thanks man.” 

Dean felt stupid talking to nothing, but as the handprint on his shoulder grew warm, he smiled. Cas heard his prayer and was going to teach with them.

He heard Sam unlocking the motel door, and stood up to help him with the food. “Pie!” Dean exclaimed when he saw the container. “Yeah Dean I remembered.” Sam said with an amused sigh. 

“What are you even going to eat Sammy, that rabbit food can’t be good for you.” Dean said as he dug into his pie. 

Sam rolled his eyes, “At least I’m not eating dessert before dinner jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean replied with a grin.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry had to include Nic Cage in there. Currently listening to Babooshka by Kate Bush, highly recommend. Also sorry I had to rush through the ending of the chapter next one will be posted soon I hope!

Sam woke up gasping for air, another nightmare. Nothing new though just old Cage memories. The torture and taunting raced around in his mind. He would never truly be free. Sam ran a hand through his hair, damp with sweat. He swung his feet of the bed and turned to find a worried Dean sitting up and looking at Sam.

“You ok?”

“It was just another nightmare Dean.”

“Another nightmare my ass.”

“Dude, seriously it’s fine.” Sam said as he got out of bed and stuffed his feet into his shoes “It’s 5 in the morning.” Dean said.

“I’m going for a run.” Sam replied tersely and shut the door. The cool air hit him like a fresh breath and as his feet started to hit the pavement in a familiar rhythm, the knot in his stomach loosened. Sam coped by not coping and not letting anyone help. It pissed the hell out of Dean though. 

Sam looked at his watch after a few miles, and decided to head back to the motel.

He smelled the coffee before he saw it. “Here you go wonder boy.” Dean said as Sam walked through the door. Sam took the coffee and mumbled out a thanks before sitting down in a chair.

“Ok so while you were gone I had Garth send me a file of this book about Hogwarts.” Sam stared at him in shock. “I know don’t ask me how or why he has it. But I’ve been reading up on it and the school has a spell that makes it’s untraceable on maps.”

Sam was impressed “You? Doing research?” Dean shot him a grin “Gotta know what we are getting into Sammy.”

“Yeah sure, I’m going to take a shower.”

“Don’t drown.” Dean shouted over his shoulder. Sam flipped him the finger.

A few hours later everything was packed and Sam and Dean stood around the pair of scissors, looking stupid. 

“We look stupid Sam.” Dean said. “Yeah I know, I don’t know if this will actually work.”

“Hey how is Gandalf gonna get my Baby to this school?” Dean demanded. “Uh I’m not sure.” Sam replied uneasily. They both turned to look at the Impala parked outside their room. 

It disappeared.

“Holy shit.” Dean said with wide eyes. “Grab the portkey dude.” Sam said and Dean put a hand on the scissors.

With bags and the portkey in hand, the clock hit 12. Sam and Dean felt as if a hook was grabbing them from their navel. Their world spun as their feet lifted off the ground into nothing.

Their feet hit stone and their bags fell as they toppled over. They heard the soft clicking of shoes rushing towards them. 

“I suppose Albus forgot to warn you about the landing.” A sharp voice said.

“Who the hell are you?” Dean asked while helping Sam up. Sam swatted his arm away as the woman answered “,My name is Minerva McGonagall and I teach Transfiguration here at Hogwarts.” She waited until they had picked up their bags to continue speaking.

“Albus asked me to give you two a tour of the castle.”

“Wait this school is a castle?” Sam asked excitedly. “Yes it is a castle.” McGonagall stared at him in confusion. “Clearly there is much he did not tell you.” She said to them.

“Fan-friggin-tastic” Dean muttered. 

“Well you landed in the Great Hall, this is where everyone eats, breakfast is at 8, lunch at 12, dinner at 7.” She motioned for them to keep walking and Dean had to hold back a chuckle as he stared at his little brother, in awe of the castle. Sam couldn’t help it, the tall ceilings, the stone walls and the portraits, it was amazing. They walked outside onto the lush green lawn and saw three greenhouses clumped together.

“That is where Professor Sprout teaches Herbology, and that,” She turned around and pointed “,is where Hagrid lives he teaches Care of Magical Creatures.” Dean whistled under his breath as he saw the giant chopping wood with ease next to a wooden hut. 

McGonagall started walking back to the castle and the brothers followed her to the dungeons and into the dark potion room. “This is Professor Snape, he teaches Potions.” She gestured at the lanky man. Snape, who was bent over a bubbling cauldron looked up and glared at Sam and Dean. They left quickly after that.

“Touchy guy.” Dean remarked when they were walking back up to the great hall. “I wonder what his deal is.” Sam whispered to him. Their conversation abruptly stopped as a chill breeze surrounded them. McGonagall sighed and was about to raise her voice when she heard evil laughter and a gun going off. She stared wide eyed at the shotgun Sam was holding. “Uh you guys have ghosts,” Dean said “We can get rid of them for you.” McGonagall pushed her glasses up onto her nose. “Our ghosts are friendly, except Peeves he is just a menace.”

“Why would you keep ghosts around if they kill people?” Sam asked McGonagall. She looked taken aback “Peeves does not murder anyone, he just causes mischief!”

“So a non-homicidal poltergeist.” Dean concluded and Sam nodded in agreement. 

“I will show you to your quarters now.” 

They walked down a hall, past the moving portraits and moving stairs. “Wait your paintings and stairs move?” Sam exclaimed “,That is the coolest thing ever.” 

“Cool is a loose definition, some of the other paintings can be quite grumpy.” A portrait said to Sam. 

“Sir Nicolas Cage, a national treasure of England.” 

“Wow.” Whispered Sam. Dean rolled his eyes “, Could you save your fangirling for later Sasquatch.” Sam shot him a bitchface and kept walking with McGonagall.

She handed each of them a skeleton key attached to a string. “This is you key for your room, your automobile is down the staircase. The start of term feast is at 7 tomorrow. Ask any member of our staff if you need anything.” She nodded at them and walked back down the hall.

“Sweet.” Dean replied, he was exited to see their room and he put the key around his neck as Sam used his to open the door.

The room opened into a living room with a leather couch in front a blazing fireplace. A worn rug covered the cool stone floor. A bookshelf completely covered one wall and a desk was up against the adjacent wall. Through another door there was the bathroom with a bathtub built into the floor, and a shower hanging from the ceiling. Next to the bathroom there was the bedroom with two twin sized beds with quilted blankets over pillows. Dean bough it looked suspiciously like a 5 star motel room, but he was glad he could keep an eye on Sam and his nightmares this way. Sam was much calmer knowing that Dean would be sleeping next to him.

“Damn we got nice digs.” Dean said in awe.

“Hey Dean look at this.” Sam shouted from the living room. Dean made his way out of the bedroom and saw Sam standing over a spiral staircase. 

“Race you down.” Dean said. Sam shot into action and sprinted down the stairs, Dean not far behind.

“Hah jerk I win!” Sam taunted at Dean. 

“Shut up I let you win.”

“Yeah sure you did.” Sam said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

Dean didn’t sulk long because he saw his car a few feet in front of them. “Baby!” Dean exclaimed and rushed forward to sit in her. 

Sam rolled his eyes “,They even gave your dumbass a garage so you can drive.” And indeed there was a wooden door that Sam opened with his key.

The door swung open to a open dirt road, with a sunset scraping the horizon. 

“When have we ever been this lucky?” Sam asked.

“Never.” 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
The next day

The Hogwarts Express was crowed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to share with Neville and Luna Lovegood. She was reading the Daily Prophet in the corner next to the window while there rest of them talked about the new teachers.

“The position is cursed! How are muggles going to survive it?” Neville said fearfully. They all exchanged worried looks. 

“Well I bet they can’t be as bad as the bloke Lockhart.” Harry said. Hermione huffed and turned away while Ron rolled his eyes. 

“My mum was talking and S-,” Harry elbowed Ron. “My parents were talking about how the younger one was supposed to lead a demon army!”

“But clearly he didn’t Ron.” Hermione stated. “Well they have been known to hunt werewolves.” Ron fired back. They all anxiously thought about Lupin.

“Well try not to judge them yet we haven’t even met them.” Luna said from the corner, shocking everyone. 

“Yeah they might not be that bad.” Harry said and Ron tentatively agreed. 

“I just hope they don’t fail me.” Muttered Neville.

A cruel voice came into their conversation “Knowing you Longbottom, you’re going to fail every one of your classes and O.W.L.S this year.”

“Draco, leave.” Harry spat.

Ignoring Harry Draco continued “Did you hear about the muggle teachers? Bet you will be best pals.” He directed at Hermione.

“You’re all mudbloods.” Draco said maliciously and Crabbe and Goyle smirked.

“Stupefy!” Ron shouted.

Draco was shot back against the window with a crash. Crabbe and Goyle went to help him up but he brushed them off. He sneered at Harry and his friends and left.

“Look there’s the castle.” Luna said dreamily.

“We should probably get changed.” Hermione said. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Zaine, Ava! .... Ravenclaw! 

Sam and Dean sat at the head table in the Great Hall. Next to Dean there was an empty chair, for Cas. 

“Do you think he’ll be here?” Sam asked.

“Yeah I know he will.” Dean said confidently back. Cas had sent him a sign, right? 

Trying to change the subject Dean aksed “What are the teams again geek boy?”

Sam glared at him “They are called houses, not teams. The green is Slytherin, blue is Ravenclaw, yellow is Hufflepuff, and red is Gryffindor.”

Dean turned to say something, but Dumbledore has started his speech.

“Now that the sorting is done, and I welcome our new pupils, I have new members of staff to introduce. Please meet Sam and Dean Winchester your new teachers for Defense Against the Supernatural!”

Everyone clapped slowly at first, but it picked up pace. 

Sam and Dean waved awkwardly, not oblivious to the whispers and stares they were getting because of their clothing, and the fact that they are muggles. Dumbledore continued:

“And their associate, Castiel, who is not here at the moment” and everyone turned to the empty chair.

“Let the feast begin!” Dumbledore shouted.

His voice rang across the great hall and piles of food appeared. Everything from roast beef to drumsticks on silver platters. There were salads of every color along with every kind of potato.

Dean stared at the food hungrily, his worry for Cas evaporating quickly. He started piling food onto his plate with gusto, and many of the students were doing the same. Sam smirked at Dean and scooped salad onto his plate.

“Rabbit food Sammy.” Dean said with his mouth full of food. “Gross.” Sam said to him. 

Desert was going smoothly when a flutter of wings was heard and a man in a trench coat appeared next to the staff table. Everyone’s heads turned. Dean pushed back his chair and went to hug the man, but Sam put a hand on his shoulder. 

Cas was bleeding profusely from a wound on his stomach, he was hunched over arms around his torso, trying to stop the bleeding.

“Dammit Cas what happened?” Dean demanded as he was running towards him, Sam close behind.

“Crowley.” Cas growled. 

The Great Hall had gone silent and everyone stared at them.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed in the end a bit here too, sorry! I am really exited for the next chapter! Thank you to everyone reading this!

The prefects had all ushered the students through the stony hallways, back to to their dormitories. They all turned their heads while walking out, to get a closer look at the man who was bleeding all over the Great Hall. 

Everyone was whispering, about how this man would become a Hogwarts legend. 

“The blood was all over his front and he looked like he was going to faint!” A fourth year Ravenclaw whispered to their friend. 

“The poor bloke isn’t going to make it.” Dean Thomas said to Harry and Ron. Neville was staring at the ground in determination. “Ok guys this might sound crazy but-“ Neville cut off his sentence, the Slytherins were mocking Nevilles’s stutter, laughing and imitating Neville.

“Petrificus Totalus” Hermione whispered and they heard a thunk as Draco’s body hit the ground. 

The students giggled, only to be hushed by a prefect. “Go on Neville, you were saying?” Hermione said kindly. “Uh-,” Neville turned red, “This might sound silly but when the lighting flashed I-I could’ve sworn I saw a shadow that looked like wings. B-but they were perfectly fitted to the man in the trench coat and there was nothing there to make the shadow.” 

“I saw that too!” Ginny Weasley exclaimed.

“I think his name is Castiel.” Harry said absently, his mind deep in thought. “Like the angel?” Ron asked. 

“Yes I think so.” Hermione said. 

“Great we have muggle professors, and a trench coat angel dude.” Ron muttered. 

“Ugh their names, Sam and Dean, sound so familiar, and the fact that they are hunters, I just can’t put my finger on it.” Hermione sounded frustrated. “Maybe I’ll write home to Mum.” She thought out loud. 

“Right you do that Hermione.” Ron said with a chuckle.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Cas grimaced in pain. He was laying on the leather couch on top of the blanket in Sam and Deans room. Sam went to go get the first aid kit from the Impala. 

Dean looked worried “Cas what the hell happened, and don’t say Crowley, I already know that.” 

Sam returned with the kit and sat down. 

“Crowley got ahold of an angel blade, and he had it melted down into bullets and shot me.” Cas explained. 

Sam rifled through the first aid kit and got out a pair of tweezers. “Uh this might hurt.” The angel gave a terse nod. Sam plunged the tweezers into the bullet wound as Cas’s hand unconsciously reached for Deans arm. Dean grabbed his forearm, he was there for Cas just like he was there for Sammy. 

“Got it.” Sam said and took out the tweezers and dropped the angel killing bullet into a glass of peroxide. 

“Does that need to be stitched up?” Dean asked. “No just some gauze and I will be fine.” Cas looked at Dean and nodded. Sam picked up the bullet and squinted his eyes. 

“I think this has a modified banishing sigil on it.” 

Cas frowned “That explains why it hurt more than a normal angel blade.” Dean was carefully wrapping gauze around Cas’s torso. “Crowley took the half of the angel tablet, that was why I wasn’t in contact with you.” Sam looked up from his examination of the angel bullet. 

“Crowley that son of a bitch.” Dean growled. 

“But” Cas let out a pained chuckle, “I have his bones.” 

“Where?” Sam asked. 

“The Biggersons in Los Angeles, under the booth in the waiting area.”

“Awesome we can summon Crowley tomorrow, force him to give us the tablet and in return we won’t burn his bones.” Dean said excitedly. 

“In class?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah it’ll be a learning experience, we can pass out the copies of Bobby’s duplicated ghost book and have them read it for homework!” Dean looked proud of himself. 

“Are you sure that’s safe?” 

“Yeah he’ll be in a devils trap and we’ll have his bones.” Dean looked at Cas, “Will you be ok on your own while we get Gandalf to teleport us to Biggerons?” Cas glared at Dean and stood up. “I can take you.” 

“Cas seriously you need to rest.” Sam said. “No, now that the bullet is out I am healing much quicker.” Cas said. Dean sighed.

“Fine, let’s go, but you let me take the lead in case we run into anything.” Dean said and Cas nodded and grabbed onto the brothers and disappeared.

They returned 10 minutes later, with a bag of bones in hand, and an angel intact. 

“Awesome.” Dean said. “Me and Sammy are gonna go double check the demon warding we put up yesterday.” 

Cas nodded and sat down on the couch. 

After the demon warding was checked they returned to their quarters to find Cas, who appeared to be asleep on the couch. Sam went to go do research on his bed and Dean sat next to Cas with a magazine, the roaring fire comforting him.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Ron made a face at his schedule McGonagall has passed out, “Double Defense Against the Supernatural, with the Slytherins.” 

“Ron it couldn’t possibly be that bad.” Hermione said while eating a piece of toast. 

“Can’t be worse than Lockhart.” Harry said to Ron under his breath and Ron let out a snort. 

Harry stared at the staff table, like many of the other students “The man, Castiel, he looks healthy and normal.” Harry said with confusion lacing his voice. 

“He must be powerful.” Neville said nervously. 

“Cheer up Neville, hopefully he will kill the Slytherins first with his magic powers.” Ron said jokingly and Harry elbowed him in the side. 

“It is quite amazing.” Hermione said thoughtfully. 

The clock chimed and the students and teachers got up, ready for their first class. 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Sam and Dean made it to the classroom first and waited nervously for their students come. 

One by one kids shuffled in and took their seats. The clock chimed and Sam and Dean started their lesson. 

“Alright everyone I’m Dean, this is my brother Sam, and we are your new teachers.” 

A hand was raised in the air. 

“Yes, Ms.?” Sam asked her. 

“Granger, Hermione Granger and I was wondering who was the man in the Great Hall last night?” She aksed timidly.

Dean looked at Sam and returned his attention to the class. “Pretty much anything you can imagine is actually out there. The man last night, his name is Castiel. He is an angel.” 

He let that revelation sink in and Sam continued for him, “But he is one of the only angels that are not corrupt by Heaven because he rebelled, if you ever meet an angel run in the other direction.” Sam continued, “We have ways you can protect yourself against them but that is a lesson for another day.” 

Dean started passing copies of books around the classroom. Sam stood at the front of the class and explained. “We had a change of plans last night, something came up and it is time sensitive, so we thought we could do it in class.” 

“Yeah you guys have to read chapter one through five by the next class period.” Dean told the class. 

Sam looked to the back of the classroom “Hey you in the back, will you shut the door please?” Sam asked. 

The boy looked up and glared “My name is Draco Malfoy, and I do not take orders from mudbloods like you.” The whole class sucked in a breath. 

Sam stiffened and thought back to the night in Cold Oak where Jake had stabbed him. He absentmindedly touched the scar on his back. 

Dean looked furious and stormed up to Draco. “You take orders from teachers, so shut the door and don’t talk about his blood.” He said with a snarl. 

Draco paled and got up to shut the classroom door. Dean walked back to the front of the classroom and nudged Sam. Sam got out a can of spray paint and started painting something on the floor. 

“Ok what we are about to do, is something you should never attempt. Sam is drawing a Devil’s Trap.” Dean drew a trap on the chalkboard for the class. “Copy that down, it could save your life. You draw it, lure the demon into it somehow and then the demon won’t be able to get out or use its powers.” The whole class blanched at the mention of demons. 

Dean started setting up the altar while Sam took the lead, having recovered for the mudblood comment. “We are going to summon a demon, his name is Crowley, he is the King of Hell, but we’ll get into that later. You can summon any demon if you know their name.”

Sam joined Dean at the altar and started chanting a Latin incantation while Dean cut his hand and dripped it into the bowl. The whole class stared open-mouthed. They finished the incantation and a bearded man in a black suit appeared in the Devil’s Trap. 

He smiled “Squirrel, Moose.” Crowley nodded. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” 

“You shot Cas, and took the tablet.” 

Crowley smiled, “Bossy Moose, a little birdie told me that Cas woke up from your trauma tour in the Cage, because of the tablets.” 

“Yeah and what about it?” Dean said, still upset at Cas going breaking Sam’s wall, causing the hallucinations.

“No need to be angry, why don’t you call your little pet down and we can all have a civilized chat in front of these snot nosed children.” Crowley said.

The whole class froze, and started at the King of Hell. Crowley flicked his red eyes and some of the students jumped back in shock.

“Dear Castiel, please get your feathery ass down here now, we got Crowley.” Dean prayed. 

A fluttering of wings was heard and Castiel appeared next to Dean, glaring at Crowley. 

“Pleasure to see you up and about.” Crowley said. 

“We need the half of the tablet that you stole.” Sam demanded. 

Crowley looked outraged. “You stole the bloody half first you idiots!” 

He calmed himself down and pulled a jagged rock with etched writing on it out of his coat. 

“But I do happen to have it with me. And how is dear Kevin doing, did his finger ever grow back after I chopped it off?”

Dean rolled his eyes “This isn’t about Kevin, give us the tablet.” 

“Or what, you’ll keep me here for eternity?” Crowley taunted.

“No, but we’ll burn your bones.” Cas threatened and Dean held up a burlap bag. Crowley blanched. 

“Where did you get those?”

“Scotland.” Sam answered. Dean dumped salt into the bag and lit a match and waved it tauntingly. 

“Bollocks.” Crowley growled. 

“So what’s it gonna be?” Sam asked. 

“If I give you the tablet, I want my bones.” Crowley said with a smirk. 

“As long as you don’t have the tablet.” Cas said with a dark look and Dean threw Crowley’s bones to him. 

Crowley grinned and threw the tablet on the classroom floor and it broke into three. The whole class flinched in horror. The very thing they bargained so hard for was destroyed, but their professors didn’t so much as bat an eye. 

“Real mature.” Dean said and went to pick up the pieces. 

Crowley glared. “Give Kevin my best, I have better things do than tramp around with Winchesters.” Sam scratched through the Devil’s trap and Crowley disappeared without another word. 

“I should probably get this to Kevin.” Cas said and took the pieces from Dean. “Oh here give these to him, make sure he doesn’t OD.” Dean tossed pills to Cas and the angel disappeared with a flutter of wings. 

The clock chimed and Sam and Dean turned to the shocked classroom. “That was awesome!” a student yelled and everyone nodded in agreement. “Don’t forget to read the chapters.” Sam said and Dean waved goodbye.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Dolores Umbridge sat at her desk, furious. She had just received word that muggles were teaching at Hogwarts. They would ruin the schools good name and tarnish its reputation. She could not have that, no she would just have to make them leave.

She smiled to herself and returned to her paperwork.

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are coming up soon so I will be posting less frequently, sorry! I’m pretty exited for this chapter so I hope you like it!

The Great Hall was flying around with rumors about what had happened in Defense Against the Supernatural yesterday. 

Those who were there in person were questioned on every single detail. People were grouped around Neville as he told the first years about the red eyed demon that their teachers had defeated. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were becoming increasingly worried about how crazy these men were. Brilliant, they agreed, but crazy. Ron was sipping orange juice as Hermione abruptly stood up from the table in excitement and looked up at the owls delivering packages. 

“ ‘Mione what did you order?” Harry said with his mouth half full. 

“Books.” She said her eyes shining with glee. Ron rolled his eyes. 

Four large owls appeared, each grabbing a corner of a large box that they were struggling to carry. 

“Bloody hell Hermione, why do you need all these books?” Ron said, staring wide eyed at the owls who were about to crash land on the floor. Hermione rushed forward and waited for the owls as they set it down with a thump. She ripped open the parchment surrounding the books and pulled out the first one with a squeal. 

She brought it over to Harry and Ron and read the cover. “Supernatural, by Carver Edlund.” She turned the book around and pointed to the summary. “It’s about Sam and Dean! In the book they are hunters like in real life too!.” 

Harry looked at her incredulous, “Hermione why would someone write books about them, and how do you even know if they are true?”

“Well I don’t know but I’m going to read them, and then I’m going to ask them about the books.” 

“Wouldn’t it kind of be an invasion of privacy if they were true?” Ron asked. 

“Well they were published and people read them, so they are for the public.” She reasoned. 

“Right you do that.” Ron said. 

“Hermione, just how many of those books are there?” Harry asks. 

Hermione looked back at the stacks of books, “About 60 I think.” 

Ron choked on his orange juice. “60! How are you going to have time to read all of that?” 

“I’ll make time.” Hermione stated with confidence. 

Their conversation was interrupted but as soft tapping of shoes on the stone. 

Everyone turned in their seats. A short lady, wearing all pink, even holding a pink clipboard was walking up to the staff table.

Sam and Dean stared at her. “The hag kinda looks like a toad don’t you think?” Dean said with a chuckle. Sam grinned and elbowed him, because she did indeed resemble a toad. 

Cas stared at her thoughtfully and tilted his head. She had reached the front and exchanged a quick conversation with Dumbledore, who was looking disgruntled. She tapped the podium and cleared her throat. “Hem hem, good morning students!” She said with false cheer injected in her voice. 

The students stared blankly at her. 

“My name is Dolores Umbridge, and I have been assigned as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. We have found that some teachers are not up to code.” She said and glanced at Sam and Dean with a frown. 

“I will be evaluating teachers, and deciding if they are adequate. That is all thank you, the Ministry and I wish you a wonderful rest of the day.” She said in a sickly sweet voice. 

The clock chimed, class was starting soon. 

The brothers and the angel walked to class, pass the students. Cas glanced at the stack of books a student received. He took one and picked it up. 

“Uh Sam, Dean...” Cas said in a gruff voice. 

“Son of a bitch.” Dean growled. 

Sam walked over to the student that was reading the first book. 

“Uh hi, yeah these books, could we speak with you after class with you about them?” Sam asked. 

The girl looked at him and pointed to the book. “Did your mother really did like this?” She asked with wide eyes. 

Sam and Dean looked uncomfortable and Cas spoke up. 

“Please do not read these books until after we have spoken with you after class.” 

The girl nodded and said “Ok” in a timid voice. Sam nodded at her and went to their classroom. 

“Shit Dean, I really don’t want her to read that.” 

“Me neither Sammy, we can just talk with her after class.” 

Sam nodded as they entered their class. 

“What are you teaching about today?” Cas asked. 

“Well we are going to talk about demons, after what happened with Crowley yesterday.” Sam said as the class filed in and took their seats.

Dean turned to the class. “Ok so after yesterday’s encounter with the King of Hell, we are going to talk about demo-“ 

He was cut off as Umbridge walked in with her pink clipboard, with a wheezing Filch pushing in a wardrobe behind her. 

“Lady we are in the middle of a lesson, so could you come back later and we could play dress up then.” Dean gestured to the wardrobe with a smirk. 

Umbridge ignored what Dean said and spoke with venom lacing her words. 

“I have brought in something for you to teach about today, and I advise that you do what I say unless you want to get fired. This is mandatory.” She smiled. 

“One moment.” Sam said and turned to Dean and Cas. “Dude this is gonna suck but it’s just a lesson, what’s the worst that could happen?” 

Cas nodded, “I agree, she is quite awful, but you should keep your teaching positions.” 

“Fine.” Dean grumbled and they turned back to Umbridge. 

Sam looked slightly annoyed, “What’s in the closet?” 

“I’m glad you asked Sam.” She said brightly.

“It’s Professor.” Sam said with snark Dean would be proud of, and indeed he was. 

Umbridge motioned for Filch to push the wardrobe in the middle of the room. 

“It’s a boggart.” A student said. Hermione raised her hand. “We have already learned about these.” 

Umbridge turned to her. “Well now you will learn about them again.” She said with malice. 

Cas looked at the wardrobe and Dean spoke up. “Well if you have already learned about them do you just want to face the boggart?” 

The students got up into a single file line in front of the closet. One by one the students faced their fears. Spiders, mummies, fire, anything and everything scary was seen. 

Sam looked at Dean in confusion, what was the point of this? 

After all the students had gone Umbridge turned to the teachers. “Your turn.” She said sweetly. 

“No.” Sam immediately shook his head and pressed his hand to his left palm. 

“Lady we don’t need to face our fears.” Dean told Umbridge. 

She looked at him and gave the ultimatum, “You will by free will, or I will make you.” 

Sam looked at Dean with panic, “Cas and I will go, and you can just watch, ok Sammy?” Sam nodded feverishly. 

Cas stepped in front of the closet. He looked down at the floor. Two gravestones were there. 

Engraved into them was Sam and Dean Winchester. Cas looked stoically at them before having to look away. 

Deans heart clenched, Cas’s worst fear was them dying? 

Umbridge quickly got bored with Cas’s gravestones and flicked her wand and made the boggart disappear. 

Cas walked back to Dean and stood shoulder to shoulder with him. 

Sam threw a look at Dean. 

“I’ll go.” Dean said and left the comfort of Cas’s shoulder to go stand in front of the wardrobe. 

Out stepped Ellen, and then it changed to Jo with her hand over a bleeding wound. 

It changed to John, and then Cas. 

Finally it was Sam, with a knife in his back as he dropped to the floor. The knife changed to a pipe, impaling Sam. The class looked at Sam in confusion.

It shifted to Lucifer, possessing Sam, in a white suit. 

Dean drew in a sharp breath and took a step back. 

He had to remind himself this was all the boggart and set his face. 

Lucifer spoke up, “So nice to see you again Dean, it’s been so long.” Lucifer-Sam smiled and the real Sam stared at Lucifer in horror and sunk down into a chair. 

Cas put a comforting hand on his shoulder as boggart Sam continued. “I mean Sam only said yes to little old me because he wanted to get away from you. All you do is hurt people, and get them killed. You need them more than they need you.”

Dean stared in horror and Umbridge flicked her wand and the boggart was sent back in the wardrobe. Dean shut his eyes and a tear rolled down his face as he walked back to Cas and Sam. 

He was shook out of his thoughts as he saw Sam. The poor kid was terrified by seeing him as Lucifer and Dean got down on his knees and put his hands on Sam’s shoulders. 

“Sammy I know you would never say yes to that bastard again, you only said yes because you had to.” Sam looked up at Dean and nodded unconvincingly. 

Their conversation was cut short as Umbridge walked over to them. “Am I interrupting something?” She said with mock concern. Dean glared at her, and in an instant Cas and Dean were sitting down and Sam was standing in front of the wardrobe in shock. 

He turned to Dean, but his brother couldn’t get up from the magic that was holding him in place. Sam was filled with panic as he looked at the closet. 

Dean came back shaking after seeing everyone he’d let down, everyone who didn’t need him. Sam knew what his fear was going to be, so did Dean and Cas. 

The whole class wondered what he would face. 

The handle of the door slowly turned open, and a man stepped out. He had blonde hair, and wore average clothes, similar to Sam and Deans. Sam drew in a gasping breath, trying to calm himself. 

Dean watched in horror, his little brother couldn’t handle this, right after all the hallucinations had been taken by Cas. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other in confusion as the man stepped out of the wardrobe. Why was their teacher so scared of an ordinary man? 

Sam shut his eyes, hoping Lucifer would disappear when he opened them again. 

“Oh Sammy, not to toot my own horn, but this has got to be the best torture I have come up with yet!” 

Sam was frantically rubbing the scar on his left palm, and looking horrified when the boggart did not disappear. 

When Sam did not say anything he continued. 

“I mean, after Cas broke the wall, and your perfect little universe shattered, only to be put back together again.” 

“You’re not real, Dean said he got me out.” Sam said, pleading that this wasn’t actually happening. 

“Oh I am very real bunk buddy, and so are you. Everyone else, well...” Lucifer smiled “My Cage, my rules.” 

Dean couldn’t move so he opted for shouting reassurances to Sam 

“He is not real, it’s just magic Sammy.” Dean said in a pleading voice. 

Umbridge glared at him, while Sam shot Dean a panicked look before returning his attention back to Lucifer. 

“Why do you look so scared bunk buddy?” Lucifer asked in mock sadness. 

“Remember all the fun times we had down there?” Boggart Lucifer conjured a scalpel and was twirling it between his fingers. 

“It took you almost a century to break, but once you did, it was beautiful, until Death ruined the party.” Lucifer said with a frown. 

“Sammy do not listen to him.” Dean shouted, Sam didn’t even look at him, he was too overcome with fear that he was still in the Cage. 

Umbridge could not take her eyes of the scene in front of her, if she thought Deans fear was bad, Sam’s was crippling. 

“You are my little bitch, and you always will be. You can take the man out of the Cage, but you can’t take the Cage out over the man. Ever.” Lucifer said while pointing the scalpel at Sam’s chest. 

Lucifer strolled back to the closet, opened the door with a wink, and whispered “See you soon Sammy.” 

In an instant Dean and Cas were at Sams side. Dean was yelling instructions at Cas “Put him to sleep.” Cas nodded and put two fingers on Sam’s forehead. Sam crumpled to the ground, and Dean caught his limp body. 

“Bring him to the room Cas.” 

And seconds later Sam and Cas were gone. 

Dean turned his attention to Umbridge 

“Get. The. Hell. Out.” He growled, pulling out his gun. 

“And why would I want to do that Mr. Winchester?” Umbridge said in a sickly sweet voice. 

“Because you are banned from Hogwarts.” A booming voice said. 

The class, including Umbridge turned around, Dumbledore was standing at the back of the classroom. He was radiating power as he walked towards Umbridge. 

“You have crossed the line, without him, the world would be in shambles Dolores.” 

Umbridge spluttered “W-what?” She demanded angrily. 

“You may leave now, unless you want to be forced out.” Dumbledore said in a calm voice. 

“The Ministry will not allow this.” She snarled to Dumbledore. 

“Oh but they will, I have spoken to Cornelius and he agreed, albeit reluctantly, for you to not come back to Hogwarts.” 

Dean felt the electricity tingle down his spine and saw Cas standing next to him as Umbridge stared open mouthed. 

A second later Dean was back in their room. 

Sam was twitching in the sleep that Cas had forced upon him. 

“Wake him up.” Dean said, anticipating the worst. 

Cas put two fingers on Sams forehead and willed consciousness on him. 

Sam shot up gasping, his eyes searching frantically for any sign of Lucifer. 

Dean grabbed his shoulders and looked at him. “Sammy he is not here, he is in the Cage, where you left him.” 

Sam shook his head and mumbled unintelligibly. 

Dean grabbed his left hand and pressed the scar. 

Sam jerked back and his eyes seemed to focus more. Dean saw it, and pressed harder into Sam’s scar. 

“This is real Sammy, I am real I promis I would never lie to you.” 

And just like that Sam broke and leaned into Dean, clinging onto him like a lifeline. 

Dean was his anchor, his rock and would always be there for him. 

Dean gripped Sam back, whispering reassurances. 

Cas shifted and stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. 

Dean noticed and looked up at Cas with relief. 

“Will you get his hoodie and sweatpants out of his bag?” 

Cas nodded and disappeared. A moment later he was back, holding out the clothes. 

“Alright Sasquatch, you wanna change into something more comfortable and we can watch a movie or something.” 

Sam nodded, brushing his fallen hair out of his face. 

Dean took the clothes and set them on the bed next to Sam. 

“If you’re not out in 10 I’m coming in there and dragging your ass out, ok?” 

Sam gave his brother a small smile and shut the door. 

Once Sam was no longer in range Dean exploded with anger. 

“That bitch! She deserves to rot in hell for that. I mean is she insane? Why the hell would she do that?” Dean ranted while Cas listened, occasionally agreeing with whatever Dean said. 

Dean sat down on the couch and ran a hand over his face. 

He got out Sam’s laptop and picked out the first movie he saw. 

Moments later Sam came shuffling in, looking exhausted. 

He sat next to Dean and Cas as they watched the movie. 

His eyes slowly drooped. 

The fire, the blanket, and Dean being next to him made him tired. 

Dean noticed, “Sammy you can sleep, you’ve had a hell of a day and I know you haven’t exactly gotten your beauty rest for a while.” 

Sam mumbled out an “Ok” before falling into unconsciousness. 

“Do you want to help us teach about demons tomorrow?” Dean asked Cas. 

Cas turned and nodded, “Yes I would like that.”

Tbc


End file.
